


Holiday Shopping

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Christmas, Danny being a grumpy boy, Hanukkah, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Danny and Sam help Tucker with his Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve.
Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520567
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Holiday Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Blessed Yule
> 
> Happy Candlenights folks

Sam had re-dyed her hair a couple days ago so her roots wouldn't be showing for hanukkah. Her extended family were all visiting or video calling for lighting the menorah. 

Currently though, Sam was helping Tucker finish his christmas shopping. She wore a purple santa hat that matched her ripped tights. Tucker wore a matching purple Santa hat that clashed terribly with his green and yellow outfit. They had both forced a Grinch christmas jumper and Bah Humbug santa hat onto Danny, who was scowling and grumbling.

"I know you hate christmas Dan," Tucker said, pushing his hat back on his head. "But can't you pretend to enjoy it for the sake of your best friends?"

"Tuck you know why I don't like christmas." Danny crossed his arms and glared at the Santa grotto.

"Is this because of the annual fight?" Sam asked, spinning to look at the lights all over the mall.

"Yes," was Danny's only answer before he changed the subject. "Isn't it a bit late to be doing your present shopping Tucker?"

"It might be."

"It's Christmas Eve Tucker," Sam said, grinning up at all the christmas decorations. "There'll be nothing left."

"Why are you so happy anyway?" Danny asked.

"I'm always happy at Christmas," Sam answered. "All the decorations, everyone buying things for their friends and family. It's a great time of year!"

"Aren't you Jewish?" Tucker asked.

"That doesn't mean I can't enjoy Christmas. Who do you have left to buy for?"

Tucker listed off a couple names of his family and then he and Sam ran off to find something. Danny sighed and followed them.


End file.
